¡Sal conmigo Lucy!
by GlowMist12
Summary: Natsu gracias a la ayuda del gremio decide decirle sus sentimientos a Lucy Pero ella está convencía de que el ya tiene a Lisanna. ¿Podrá hacerla cambiar de opinión?
1. Planes y Rechazo

**H-Hola! Se que hace mucho que no subo nada pero.. pero... no tenía nada de inspiración! Y lo que llegaaaba a escribir era como de 100 palabras...¡100 JODIDAS PALABRAS! *respira* pero aquí traigo una historia que no se cuantos capítulos serán (y) pero espero que los disfruten c:**

_Esta_ _letra __** Es para flashbacks cortos xD **_

**Fairy Tail es de Erza Escar...err digo, de Hiro Mashima c:**

* * *

Era un día normal en el gremio, excepto por que todo el gremio—excepto cierta maga rubia—estaban agarrado de los hombros formando un circulo.

—¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Natsu?—preguntó Erza

Natsu asintió.

—Confiamos en ti Natsu—dijo Cana

El peli rosado solo volvió a asentir.

El círculo se separó.

—No lo eches a perder flamitas—dijo Gray entregándole un ramo de flores y chocolates.

—¡Eres todo un hombre Natsu!—le dijo Elfman dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Y a como se fue acercando el Dragon Slayer a la salida del gremio iba recibiendo miradas aprobatorias que lo hacían sentir —aun más—nervioso.

Al llegar a la entrada, abrió las puertas y echó un último vistazo hacia sus compañeros recibiendo pulgares en alto y asentimientos con la cabeza haciéndolo tragar sonoramente.

Volvió su vista al frente y salió del gremio.

Y emprendió su camina hacia la casa de Lucy con el ramo de flores en mano.

—Joder, si no lo hago bien Mira y Erza me cortaran la cabeza—pensó en voz alta el Dragneel.

Llegó a casa de su compañera rubia e iba a entrar por la ventana como siempre cuando una alarma sonó en su cabeza.

Y entonces recordó….

_—Natsu, es una ocasión especial así que no te haría daño tocar la puerta una vez—le había dicho Mira con mucha calma._

_—En otras palabras—comenzó Erza—Entra por la ventana y date por muerto—dijo mirándolo con un aura asesina y balanceando una de sus espadas._

Tragó duro y se bajó de la cornisa para pararse directamente frente a la puerta.

Y tragando duro por decima vez tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó la dulce voz de la rubia al otro lado de la puerta.

—N-N-Natsu—respondió a duras penas el oji jade.

—¿Natsu?

El peli rosado asintió robóticamente como si la rubia pudiera verlo

La Heartfilia abrió la puerta.

Pero nadie la había preparado para eso.

De por sí que Natsu haya tocado la puerta era raro.

Natsu se dio cuenta que Lucy lo miraba extraño así que se revisó a si mismo y se dio cuenta de que, por los nervios, había encendido una llama en las flores así que se estaban quemando, y el moñito que Evergreen le había puesto para "verse elegante" también se incendiaba.

—¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Lucy.

El peli rosado volvió a asentir robóticamente.

—¿Seguro?

—S-Si.

—Ok…entonces pasa—dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a su habitación sabiendo que Natsu la seguiría.

Natsu entró, cerró la puerta y siguió a la oji chocolate.

Lucy estaba sentada en la cama cuando entró.

Y el cerró la puerta al entrar quedando los dos en silencio.

—¿A qué viniste Natsu?—preguntó la rubia.

Y las flores y el moño que aun se incendiaban se apagaron de repente.

—¿A que vine?—repitió Natsu desconcertado.

—¡A…nada!—y terminó de quemar las flores junto con el moño y tomó el pomo de la puerta pero antes de poder girarlo otra alarma sonó en su cabeza.

Y volvió a recordar:

_—Natsu, esto es un gran paso para ti y tal vez te sientas muy nervioso pero piensa en el futuro feliz que tendrás junto a Lucy así que no hay porque sentirse presionado—dijo Mira con una sonrisa amable_

_—Y si te llegas a escapar—dijo Erza golpeando un pilar con una espada—no vivirás para intentarlo de nuevo._

Y se congelo con la mano aun el pomo de la puerta.

—En realidad—dijo volteándose de nuevo donde seguía Lucy sentada sobre la cama mirándolo muy —muuuyyy—confundida—yo quería preguntarte algo—dijo rascándose la nuca evitando mirarla.

Y Lucy al ver que Natsu se quedó callado habló:

—¿Y bien?

—Y-Y-Yo quería saber…S-si tú—dijo Natsu señalándola casi picándole el ojo haciendo que ella retrocediera—quisierassalirconmigo.

Habló tan rápido que la rubia no le entendió.

Pero para Natsu el trabajo estaba hecho y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?—preguntó Natsu extrañado.

—Hablaste muy rápido! No te entendí!—dijo Lucy que quería saber la razón de la extraña actitud de su amigo

Natsu soltó otro suspiro.

Había creído que Lucy lo había rechazado.

—Yo quería saber que si tú—dijo señalándola lentamente—quisieras salir conmigo—dijo apuntándose así mismo.

A Lucy se sonrojó e incapaz de decir otra cosa repitió:

—¿Eh?

—¡Vamos Lucy! ¿¡Desde cuando estas sorda!?—dijo Natsu impaciente.

—Nonono—dijo Lucy negando con las manos—ahora si te entendí pero…¿esto es una broma?

—¿Qué?

¡Tanto lio que se había hecho y ella creía que era una broma!

Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomo las manos enrojeciendo aun mas a Lucy

—No estoy bromeando—dijo lo más serio posible.

Y ella pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

Y se imaginó su futuro junto a Natsu.

Riendo juntos, comiendo juntos…besándose.

Pero, había un código universal.

Y ella no podía romperlo.

—Lo siento Natsu—dijo apartando lentamente las manos de Natsu de las suyas—Pero yo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos—.

Natsu se levantó alarmado

—¿¡No puedes?! ¿¡Por qué!?

—No puedo traicionar a una amiga.

—¿Una amiga? ¿Quién?—preguntó Natsu extrañado.

¿A quién carajo se refería Lucy?

—Lisanna!—dijo Lucy haciendo que Natsu se quedara blanco.

—¿Lisanna?—repitió sin alma el peli rosado

Lucy se paró de la cama y se puso frente a él.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees que haces?—dijo Lucy con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?—dijo Natsu sin articular una palabra mas larga

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, invitando a otras chica a salir cuando ya tienes novia? Eh?—dijo Lucy picándole en el pecho a su compañero con su dedo.

Natsu se sintió alarmado de nuevo

—¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?—dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy como si estuviera loca.

—Lisanna obvio—dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

—¡Yo no salgo con Lisanna!—replicó el oji jade.

¿Por qué Lucy creía eso? Es cierto que Lisanna ha estado junto a él últimamente ayudándolo a planear como declararse a Lucy.

Y es cierto que se despedía de beso en la mejilla.

¡Pero ellos no estaban saliendo!

—¡Si lo haces!

—¡No lo hago!—Insistió Natsu

—¡Sal de mi casa!—dijo tirando a Natsu de la ventana.

Natsu cayó al piso de cabeza.

Lucy se asomó por la ventana.

—¡INFIEL!—gritó.

Y cerró la ventana.

Natsu aun no entendía que había pasado

Pero que Lucy creyera que salía con su amiga de la infancia definitivamente no era parte del plan del gremio.

Se levantó y decidido a confrontar a Lucy con otro plan, salió corriendo hacia el gremio con la esperanza de que Erza lo escuchara antes de cortarle la cabeza.

Mientras, Lucy se tapaba la cara con las manos y sollozaba.

Ella amaba a Natsu pero no podía salir con el si ya tenía novia.

—Pero tal vez ellos ya rompieron—dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¡NO!

Si hubieran roto ella no podía salir con el ex de una amiga.

¡Era parte del código de mujeres!

Y no importa cuánto lo amara...ella no quería traicionar a una amiga.

Y menos una persona tan dulce como Lisanna.

Se acostó en la cama, en posición fetal…esperando a que el sueño le hiciera olvidar esos sentimientos que ella había decidido que nunca debían salir a flote.

* * *

**¿Como han estado...lechugas...cósmicas(? Hace mucho que no subo nada así que vengo con esta historia de no se cuantos capítulos xD**

**Les gustó? owo **

**Los demás capítulos creo que tendrán un poco mas de comedia pero como no los he escrito no tengo idea xD**

**Dejen un sensual-sensualon review para saber que les gustó c: **

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO! Coman muchas...lechugas cósmicas ;D**

**¡Glowmist se despide hasta la próxima!**


	2. Nuevo plan y un Gajeel millonario

**Hola a todos owo/ Hace dos semanas que no actualizaba este fic porque no estaba segura si continuarlo, se me hace que ya hay muchos fics de estos pero primero quiero aclarar algo...**

**¡Lisanna no es rival de Lucy en este fic! Lisanna ve a Natsu como su hermano y Natsu también! **

**Aclarado eso ya pueden continuar.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima...o eso nos quieren hacer creer e_e**

* * *

Natsu corrió al gremio y estaba parado frente a la puerta.

No podía entrar.

Simplemente no.

Entrar sería como poner su cabeza en la espada de Erza.

¡Y él quería vivir para encontrar a Igneel!

Pero si quería otro plan debía entrar.

Joder.

Después de 30 minutos de que las personas lo miraran como idiota por estar parado frente a la puerta del gremio se decidió por entrar.

Piedad, Mavis, piedad

Sin embargo, el gremio estaba vacío.

Eso lo ponía aun más nervioso.

—¿H-Hola?—preguntó temeroso el oji jade.

Silencio.

Volteando a todos lados y preparado para cualquier ataque subió al segundo piso.

— ¿Chicos?

Nada.

Natsu se rascó la cabeza confundido.

Bajó al primer piso.

Estaba un sillón y una lámpara apagada.

—¡Eso definitivamente no estaba ahí antes!—señaló Natsu

En el sillón estaba sentado alguien.

Natsu aclaró la vista un poco más.

—Hola Natsu!—saludó la albina con una sonrisa.

Natsu sacó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—¡Mira!—dijo Natsu.

De pronto la lámpara se encendió y todos los miembros del gremio estaban detrás del sillón donde estaba Mirajane.

— ¿Habían estado ahí todo el tiempo?—preguntó el peli rosado exaltado.

—Y….—dijo la albina ignorando la pregunta del chico.

—Y…¿Qué?

—¡Que pasó con Lucy idiota!—le gritó Cana tirándole una botella al mago.

Los nervios volvieron de repente.

Era su fin.

—Ella…—empezó Natsu temblando y sudando.

Todos lo miraban expectante.

—Ella me rechazó—susurró el mago de fuego tan bajito que ni los otros Dragon Slayers pudieron escucharlo.

—No te escuchamos Natsu—dijo Mira con una sonrisa que ya no le pareció tan amable a Natsu.

—Me rechazó—repitió Natsu tapándose la boca con la mano.

—¡Joder Salamander! ¡Di ya que carajo pasó!—gritó Gajeel exasperado, hasta el tenía curiosidad…después de todo, todos en el gremio—excepto Natsu y Lucy obvio— habían apostado por los resultados de la confesión.

Natsu inhalo muy profundo.

—Ella me rechazo—dijo fuerte y claro cerrando los ojos esperando cualquier acto violento.

Ya estaba.

Lo había dicho.

Un momento piensas que todo va a salir bien con tu confesión y al otro probablemente Erza ya le esté haciendo una tumba…

Abrió un ojo para ver porque nadie lo había apuñalado aun.

Todos estaban blancos e inmóviles.

Excepto Gajeel.

Natsu se permitió abrir ambos ojos.

—Gee-hee

Y con esa risa todos parecieron volver a la Tierra.

Lisanna corrió hacia el cómo alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿¡Es una broma?!—desesperada preguntó la albina menor.

Natsu la miraba como si estuviera loca.

Lisanna lo agarro de los hombros y se puso de puntitas.

—¡Dime que es una jodida broma! ¡Dimelo!—exigió la oji azul.

Natsu cambió su cara a una de miedo y negó con la cabeza.

Lisanna lo solto y dio una patada al piso.

—¡Me mentiste Cana!—señaló la chica apuntando a la peli café.

—¡No es mi culpa que ella no acepte sus sentimientos!—gritó la Alberona en su defensa.

—¡Eso no me devuelve mi dinero!—

—¿Dinero?—preguntó el Dragneel confundido.

—Verás Natsu, hicimos una apuesta de si Lucy te rechazaría o no—explicó Mira.

—¡Y yo gane!—dijo Gajeel con un tono de triunfo.

—¿Ganaste?—volvió a preguntar Natsu.

—Todos apostaron a que la coneja te diría que sí, pero yo aposté a que te rechazaría y ahora todos me deben dinero—explicó el oji rojo—¡Ahora paguen!

Todos se acercaron a Gajeel y le dieron una cantidad de dinero.

Cana se fue mascullando cosas después de pagarle.

Una espada voló hacía Natsu que gracias a Mavis logró esquivar.

—Natsu—Llamó Erza tronándose los nudillos.

El temblor volvió a Natsu.

—¿¡Por qué tenías que arruinarlo!?—dijo la pelirroja amenazando al mago con una espada.

Jodida magia de Erza para reequipar.

—¡Yo no lo arruine, ella solo me rechazo!—se defendió el oji-jade.

—¡No te puede solo rechazar! ¡Debe haber una razón!—interrumpió Lisanna un poco sorprendida, ella estaba segura que a Lucy le gustaba el mago de fuego ¿Qué había pasado?

Natsu se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—¿No te dio una razón?—preguntó Erza en un tono que hasta Zeref mojaría sus pantalones.

—Ella dijo cosas raras—dijo Natsu volteando a otro lado.

—¿Cosas raras?—preguntó Levy que se había acercado, ella también quería saber la razón.

—Ella dijo que…—Natsu tragó duro—ella dijo que no podía corresponderme porque yo… estaba saliendo con Lisanna.

Todo mundo quedó en silencio.

Unos segundos después todos explotaron en risas.

Lisanna y Levy se echaron a reír más fuerte que los demás.

—N-No puedo más—dijo Levy entre risas.

Lisanna se limpio una lagrimita por tanto reir.

—¡Oh vamos Natsu! ¡No puede ser tan malo como para que no quieras decirnos!—dijo Lisanna.

Natsu estaba exasperado.

—¡Eso me dijo ella! ¡Cree que tu y yo salimos!—repitió Natsu.

—¿Y por qué cree semejante tontería?—preguntó la albina con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Le pregunté y no me quiso decir!

Lisanna se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Seguro que no le dijiste nada para que creyera eso?

—¡Seguro!

—¡Que te rechacen no es de hombres!

—Así que flamitas fue rechazado sin razón.

—¡Cállate Gray!—gritó Natsu

—¡Juvia pensaba que ya no tendría rival de amor!

Mirajane se acercó al mago de fuego.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora Natsu?—preguntó la albina mayor en tono maternal.

—¡Necesito otro plan para conquistar a Lucy!—declaró el peli rosado.

—Primero hay que aclararle a Lu-chan que no estás saliendo con Lisanna—dijo Levy

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso?—pregunto Erza.

—Podría hablar con ella—sugirió Lisanna.

—No creo que Lucy quiera ver a la persona con la que supuestamente sale Natsu—dijo Mirajane.

—¿Pero quien más para aclararle a Lucy que no estoy saliendo con este cabeza de chorlito mejor que yo?—insistió Lisanna.

—¡Oye!—dijo Natsu en tono ofendido.

—Tal vez Lisanna si sea la más indicada para hablar con Lucy—opinó Erza ignorando la queja de Natsu.

—¿Qué tal si hablas con ella y nosotros nos quedamos aquí ideando otro plan?—sugirió Mira.

—¡Buena idea!—exclamó Levy.

—Ya vuelvo—dijo Lisanna para salir del gremio en dirección a la casa de la maga rubia no sin antes dejarle una cantidad de dinero a Erza y guiñarle un ojo.

—Natsu ¿puedes salirte del gremio unos minutos?—preguntó Mira amablemente.

—Claro…

Natsu salió del gremio y al momento que se cerraron las puertas, unas runas aparecieron.

"Nadie que esté afuera puede escuchar lo que se está diciendo adentro"

Jodido Freed.

Mientras tanto en el gremio todos tenían una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo Cana—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó hacer esas runas Freed?

—Cuatro horas—respondió el peli-verde.

—Ósea que ¿ya las tenían listas porque sabían que Natsu iba a ser rechazado?—preguntó Charle que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen al igual que Wendy.

—Era el plan B—explicó Mira.

Cana se sentó arriba de una mesa y bebió un trago largo de alcohol.

—¡Hagan sus apuestas!—gritó Cana—¿Natsu será rechazado o correspondido en su tercer intento para conquistar a Lucy?

Todos los miembros del gremio se acercaron a dejar su dinero con la Alberona.

Casi todos apostaron a que Natsu sería correspondido.

Gajeel volvió a apostar que Natsu será rechazado.

Cana esperaba que sus cartas no le fallaran ahora.

—Es de Lisanna—dijo Erza dándole unos billetes a Cana.

—¿Ya nadie falta?—preguntó Cana.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Entonces se cierran las apuestas!—anunció la maga de cartas.

—Ya puedes quitar las runas Freed—dijo Mirajane.

Con un movimiento las runas desaparecieron.

—¡Ya puedes pasar!—gritó Erza.

Natsu entró con cara de molestia.

—¿A que iba todo eso?—preguntó.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte—dijo Mirajane con tono amable.

Natsu dudaba en creerle pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

—Bueno…¿no tenemos que ayudar a Natsu a idear otro plan?

—¡Manos a la obra!

Y todos hicieron un círculo y se agarraron de los hombros y empezaron a susurrar.

Natsu estaba esperanzado.

Lisanna iba a aclararle el malentendido a Lucy.

Ya que todo estuviera aclarado ella le daría una respuesta ¿no?

Lucy no podía no ser tan terca…¿verdad?

…

¿Verdad?

* * *

**Les gustó? owo**

**¿Que les pareció este capítulo? ¿Creen que deba continuarlo o dejarlo hasta aquí? **

**Dejenme un sensual review para saber sus opiniones owo **

**Quiero decir que agradezco muchisimo que me pongan en favoritos y alertas pero si pueden tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review se los agradecería mucho mas! please? **

**Recuerda dejar un review :i'mwatchingyou: **


	3. ¿¡Por qué diablos no?

**¡Hola lechugas cósmicas! Estuve desaparecida mucho tiempo pero no había tenido oportunidad para sentarme a escribir T_T además había anotado ideas y la mitad del capítulo en una hoja y cuando mi hermana se despintaba las uñas le cayó acetona Dx **

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima Troll.**

* * *

Lisanna iba por la calles de Magnolia en dirección a la casa de la maga rubia a aclarar el malentendido que de algún modo se había formado.

¿Pero cómo se lo diría?

—_¡Lucy! ¡No seas estúpida, Natsu y yo no estamos saliendo!_

La Strauss hizo una mueca.

Demasiado directo

—_Mira Lucy, sé que estás confundida pero debes saber que todos te apoyamos._

¡No!

Eso sería como decirle que si le gusta Natsu pero se lo va a dejar a ella.

—_¡No salimos, Carajo!_

Demasiado directo otra vez.

Sin darse cuenta, la albina había llegado a la casa de la maga celestial.

Tragó duro y tocó dos veces suavemente la puerta.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó una vez más pero nadie abría.

Volvió a tocar pero ahora más fuerte hasta que se oyó la dulce voz de Lucy al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Lisanna—

…

…

…

—No queremos tamales, gracias.

—¡Lucy ábreme!—gritó Lisanna golpeando la puerta.

La Heartfilia abrió la puerta de repente haciendo que Lisanna casi le diera un puñetazo por haber estado tocando la puerta.

—Pasa—invitó Lucy.

* * *

—Entonces….¿Cual es el plan?—preguntó Natsu impaciente después de esperar afuera del gremio —de nuevo— a que sus amigos idearan otro plan.

—No lo sabemos—contestó Mira amablemente.

—¿¡QUE!?

—No es tan fácil crear un plan sabes—contestó Levy.

—¡No puede ser tan difícil!—

—No es difícil, lo difícil es hacer un plan que un cabeza de carbón como tú no pueda arruinar—provocó Gray

— ¿Qué dijiste cabrón?

—Lo que oíste

—¡Dejen de pelear!—regañó Erza con su típica aura demoniaca a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?—dijo Natsu derrotado desparramándose en la mesa donde Happy comía un pescado.

De pronto, el peli rosado notó la presencia del felino azul.

—¿¡Dónde habías estado tu!?—acusó Natsu señalando al gato.

—Fui a pescar porque no quería estar aquí cuando Erza te matara porque fuiste rechazado—explicó Happy con simpleza.

—¿¡Sabías que iba a ser rechazado!?—señaló el oji jade.

—¡Aye!

—Maldito gato traidor.

—En todo caso, esperaremos a que Lisanna venga de hablar con Lucy para idear el siguiente plan—dijo Erza a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Lisanna y Lucy estaban sentadas en la cama de la rubia tomando una taza de té en medio de un incomodo silencio.

—Y…—empezó Lisanna.

—Y….

—Natsu y yo no estamos saliendo.

Directo y sin anestesia.

Buen trabajo Lisanna.

Lucy escupió el trago de té.

—¿¡Natsu les dijo!?—preguntó Lucy exaltada.

—Claro—respondió la albina como si fuera algo obvio.

Lucy suspiró.

—Natsu está deprimido porque dice que tú crees que él y yo salimos y vine a aclararte que no es así—soltó Lisanna.

Lucy se removió incomoda en la cama.

—Ya lo sé—susurró en voz baja la rubia.

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó Lisanna.

—Ya sabía que ustedes dos no salían—dijo Lucy con la cara volteada hacia otro lado.

…

…

—¿¡Entonces porque le dijiste eso a Natsu!?—señaló la oji azul.

—¡Nose! ¡Solo se me salió! ¡Era una excusa!

—¿¡Una excusa para que?!

—¡Por que no podía decirle la verdad!—gritó Lucy a lo último.

—¿La verdad?—preguntó la peli blanca confundida

¿De qué hablaba Lucy?

La oji chocolate se tapó la boca con las manos después de gritar aquello.

—¿Qué verdad?—preguntó de nuevo la Strauss.

—¡Nada!—contestó a la defensiva la rubia.

Lisanna miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica frente a ella poniéndola nerviosa.

—Yo no puedo ser la novia de Natsu—aclaró por fin la Heartfilia.

—Si, si puedes

—No puedo

—¿Por qué diablos no?

Lucy suspiró con cansancio al igual que Lisanna.

—Mira Lucy, todos sabemos que te gusta Natsu y sabemos que tienes miedo que tu amistad con él se arruine en caso de que no funcione pero ten por seguro que Natsu te hará la chica más feliz y a demás…¿Por qué diablos no funcionaria?

—Lo sé…

—¿Lo sabes?

—Créeme, quiero ser la novia de Natsu, pero…no puedo.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—No puedo decírtelo—dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza.

—Bueno, parece que no puedes decírmelo…pero no importa—dijo Lisanna con un sonrisa haciendo que Lucy levantara la cabeza de la sorpresa—no importa porque Natsu no se rendirá hasta que aceptes ser su novia, posiblemente ahora mismo el gremio esté haciendo otro plan para ello así que prepárate!—Advirtió la albina guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

—Bueno ya te he dicho lo que te tenía que decir así que ya me voy—dijo la albina levantándose de la cama y dejando la taza de té en la mesa.

Lucy acompañó a Lisanna hasta la puerta pero antes de irse Lisanna le dijo una ultima cosa.

—No se lo que te este impidiendo ser la novia de Natsu pero si quieres decirle a alguien o solo desahogarte aquí estaré yo y todo el gremio incluso Laxus, todos te escucharemos.

Después de eso, la albina se marchó.

Lucy cerró la puerta y se quedó viendo hacía una pared pensando en todo por lo que no podía corresponder a Natsu.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Lucy.

* * *

Lisanna iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en casa de la rubia.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Se sentó en la banca de un parque para pensar todo con detenimiento.

Enumeró las cosas que sabía:

si quiere ser la novia de Natsu.

2. Pero algo lo está impidiendo.

3. Debe ser algo grave para que no pueda contarlo.

¿Qué será lo que se lo está impidiendo?

¿Tendrá que ver con algo del gremio?

No…no parecía que fuese así.

¿Entonces qué será?

La peli blanca se levantó de la banca y se estiró un poco para luego bostezar.

Estaba agotada…tal vez los del gremio notaran algo que ella no.

Y con eso en mente, Lissana se encaminó de nuevo al gremio.

* * *

Natsu golpeaba sus dedos con la mesa como gesto de desesperación.

¿Dónde se había metido Lisanna?

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

—No te sobre esfuerces horno con patas—dijo Gray sentándose frente a Natsu—de todos modos serás rechazado otra vez.

—Cállate cubito de hielo.

—¿¡Quieres pelear bastardo?!

—¡Venga!

* * *

**Si! ¡Ya sé que está cortito! Dx pero no quería poner alguna otra cosa innecesaria que tendría que seguir en el siguiente capitulo y ese en el siguiente y así, por eso mejor he puesto solo la charla entre Lisanna y Lucy como cosa principal :33**

**Y disculpen si en el gremio solo hablan los mismos pero me confunde tanto personaje :c**

**Si te gustó deja un Review**

**Si no te gustó Deja un review**

**Si imaginas la razón por la que Lucy no corresponde a Natsu deja un review c:**


End file.
